Holding The Baby
by AmyJamie
Summary: Anastasia Steele's life is turned upside down when a drunken night out leads to a pregnancy. She has to deal with finishing college and coming to the terms with the fact that she has a baby who has no daddy. HEA no Cheating ever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi everyone I know I was MIA forever but am hoping that this new story brings me back to the FF world. Thanks to my GREY LADIES for the constant support and friendship.

 **BETA.** Carol Lopez. Thank you for putting up with my crazy haha

 **Holding The Baby**

 **APOV**

PREGNANT.. A YEAR EARLIER

I can't believe what am reading on this stick. One mistake on a night in March has led to this. I have always been the smart girl. The girl that is too scared to do anything, the cautious one. That was up until two months ago, when a drunken night out led to a drunken one night stand.

To make matters worse, I am now pregnant by a man I don't even remember, and I'm not just me exaggerating. I can't remember anything about him. I could walk past him everyday and not know it's him.

I honestly don't know if I feel more ashamed or scared. How am I supposed to raise a child not knowing who their father is? What will I do? How am I going to cope? I know I'm getting too far ahead of myself, but my brain is spinning too fast. How the hell am I going to finish college?

"Ana are you finished in here?"

"Kate wait!" I see the look on her face.

"Ana is this a joke?"

"Please, just let me think before you start on me Kate." I plea.

"Sweetie lets get out of here and go into the living room and talk." Kate ushers me out of the bathroom. Talking is the last thing I want to do right now. I know I'm going to have to deal with all this at some point, but now isn't the time.

"I think I just want to go to bed, maybe deal with this tomorrow, once I get my head around things. Thanks Kate, but I just need some time." I look at her with pleading eyes to let this go.

She gives me a hug and says goodnight. Kate usually never lets up. But, I'm glad this one time, she just allows me to walk away to be alone and have some space.

While I am lying awake in bed, I start to think about the night I obviously conceived my baby. Oh fuck, my baby! This is all becoming too real too fast. I decide to grab my phone and go through all the pictures that were taken from that drunken night. As I'm clicking through each picture, nothing is sparking my memory.

I go from looking at pictures to googling pregnancy and babies. According to Google, I will need to go see an OBGYN to get the pregnancy confirmed. Which boosts my spirits in thinking that this could all be a mistake.

Sleep must have finally taken me, as I wake up feeling some what rested. I am ready to begin my day, when I see the pregnancy test on my bed side table.

"Ana are you awake? Can I come in?" I hear Kate ask through the door.

"Yes I'm awake, come in."

"Stupid question, but how did you sleep?"

"Not the best, but today is a new day"

"Now, don't get mad at me. But, I made you an appointment for this afternoon with Dr Grey. She is friends with my mother and is the best OBGYN."

"Thank you. I was thinking about finding a Dr for today. Kate, will you please come with me? I don't want to go alone."

"I was coming whether you asked me or not. I will let you get ready, and we will go out for breakfast before making our way to DR Grey." Kate says with a warm sympathetic smile.

March...A Year Later

It's been a year, and I can't believe I have a three month old baby boy. Christopher is my entire world. I don't think I could ever love anyone more than him.

I took the news of being pregnant so hard, but once I first felt him move everything changed. I became excited and started enjoying being pregnant. I started planning for his arrival. My dad, Ray, was shocked but came around quickly. He even gave me my inheritance from my grandparents early. So, I wouldn't have any worries once Christopher arrived.

Everything has been ok, up until now. I no longer have any childcare on Wednesdays, which is the day I have my longest class. I am taking an extra business class to gain more credits, which will enable me to graduate earlier than planned. My dad and Kate are both busy on Wednesdays, and I don't feel comfortable leaving Chris with anyone else. I decide to be honest with my professor and explain the situation. Hopefully, I can bring Chris to class with me.

So, here I am sitting in class with Chris in his baby carrier. Kate bought it for me. I never planned on using it, but here I am. My usual professor tells the class that for the next few weeks we are going to have a CEO from a company, called GEH, be a guest lecturer. At this point, Chris starts to get fussy. I am too busy concentrating on calming him down, that I fail to notice the sex god standing right in front of me. I am mesmerized by the color of his eyes and copper hair. They are the spitting image of Chris.

"Excuse me Miss..." He asks in a deep rich voice.

"Steele, Anastasia Steele, Sir" I say in a breathy voice . Has it gotten hot in here or is it just me?

"Miss Steele, do you always bring a baby to class or is this just some kind of new guy initiation?" He jokingly inquires.

"I'm sorry, Mr...uhm,.. I didn't get your name. I have an understanding with the professor, as well as every student in this class. They are ok with me having my baby here, just as long as he doesn't cause disruption. This is not an initiation." I nervously reply.

"Fine Miss Steele, but just keep up and don't cause any hassle for me or the class, and we will get along just fine. My name is Christian Grey it's nice to meet you." He tells me in a firm friendly tone.

As the weeks went by, Mr Grey decided to stay on longer as our professor got really ill. So instead of hiring a temp, the college board decided to ask Mr Grey to fill in. He is a very accomplished man, and he knows what he's talking about.

But, for some strange reason he feels somewhat familiar to me. He doesn't necessarily rub me the wrong way. But, the nagging feeling annoys me. I'm thankful that Chris has behaved so well lately, and there's been minimal disruption to the class.

Well the minimal disruption didn't last. Last week, Chris was really unwell so I took the week off to stay at home with him. I am heading to class with him today. The DR gave him the all clear, so I can get back to class, and we can get back into our normal routine.

Mr Grey has only been lecturing for half an hour, when Chris becomes more fussy than usual. I can't get him to stop crying. I am about to pack up to leave when Mr Grey stands right in front of me. I am waiting for him to have something smart to say or to kick me out, but what he does...actually surprises me.

"Anastasia, why don't you unclip the carrier and allow me to carry Chris? The constant walking up and down I do might be soothing to him" He explains sympathetically.

I realize that If I want to make the grade and pass my final exam, I am going to have to take him up on his offer. I stand up and unclip the carrier and hold Chris out towards Mr Grey, so he can clip him to himself.

Once Chris is safe, and Mr Grey feels comfortable...class resumes. I can't help but feel a pang of guilt knowing I can never be able to provide my child with a father. Watching my baby being held so close to Mr Grey and to hear him cooing at Chris makes me melt. I weirdly begin to feel hot for teacher, at the same time, but ultimately it pains me.

I'm glad when Mr Grey dismisses the class for the day. I just want my baby back in my arms, more than anything. Mr Grey has Chris giggling, and he seems to much calmer than he was earlier.

"Anastasia, I know I was bit harsh in the beginning about you bringing a baby into this class, but seeing you over the last few weeks has made me realise how dedicated to your studies you are. I know it's not an ideal situation. But, how about when Chris comes to class, I will have him attached to me, while you are able to get your work done?" He asks as he's bouncing Chris and making him giggle. My heart swells.

"Wow, I actually don't know what to say. I appreciate the offer, but I don't know if I would be ok with this happening on a regular basis. I mean, I don't really know you that well." I stammer out. I'm just so surprised and shocked by his offer.

"Anastasia, I promise you I am not a bad man. I am just trying to help you. Please think about it. This is not my first time being around a baby. My mother is an OBGYN and has delivered hundreds of babies. She taught my siblings and I a lot about babies." He says proudly.

"Wait a minute. Your surname is Grey. A Grace Grey was my OBGYN, and she delivered Chris."

"Yes, that would be my mother. She is amazing isn't she" The love and pride for his mother so evident in his voice.

"I did promise to keep in contact, but life as you can clearly see has been hectic."

"I'm heading to my parents home now, if you would like to come with Chris for dinner. I mean, if you have all you would need for him." He tells me with hope in his eyes,

I really want to say yes, but I should I go? What are you doing Ana? Think with your brain, not your lady parts.

I politely decline the offer, as Chris and I have a standing Wednesday night date with Kate. Mr Grey seems disheartened, but I promise that I would love to go for dinner another time.

As the weeks go on, Mr Grey is still teaching my class. I can't help but to sit and fantasize, while seeing this man interact with my baby boy. The more time Chris spends around Mr Grey, the more Mr Grey has softened up to him. Which is not hard because my baby is not hard to love. He even bought him a cute onesie that says "Teacher's Pet" with stacked books and an apple on top, along with white socks with pencils on them. It's so cute! Mr Grey has even stopped using the carrier, and now just carries Chris in his arms. I think Chris is very comfortable with him, but it pains me. As I see all that he is missing out on in life, as he has no daddy.

I think because they both have the same hair and eye colour that my brain is starting to play happy family.

As my class ends, I always stay back after everyone leaves so it's less crowded, while I get myself and Chris ready to leave.

"Miss Steele..." Mr Grey stars talking to me, while helping me put Chris into his pram. But, I interrupt him.

"Mr Grey, I am sure you can call me Anastasia or Ana. I think by now, my baby prefers to be with you than me." I giggle, but I'm starting to believe that it's true.

"OK Anastasia, but my fave little dude here, could never love anyone more than his mommy." I am a puddle of mush on the floor, as he looks at me with an adorable smile on his handsome face, as he speaks. Why does this man have such an affect on me?

"I was thinking Anastasia,...I'm heading to my parents house this evening. I told my mother that I was filling in for your professor, and that you were a former patient of hers. She remembered you, and has been dying to see you and Chris. She keeps pestering the life out of me to get you to come to dinner. So, what do you say dinner tonight." He looks at me with his beautiful gray eyes, and there's so much hope in them.

I look at him and it's hard to refuse him. I really want to go to see what Mr Grey is like outside of this classroom, as I have heard plenty of stories and rumours. But, I want to know the real him. I guess I can text Kate and cancel just this once. I am sure she'll understand.

"Ok, Mr Grey, dinner it is then." I amusingly answer. But, I can't quite read the look on his face, but I think he is regretting asking me.

"I think it's time you start calling me Christian. Do you have everything you need for Chris? If not, I'm sure I can send someone out for whatever you need."

"Ok, Christian, it is then. I think I might need to go home just for a few items, then we are pretty set."

"Great, well why don..." I interrupt him.

"Erm...your family won't mind us just turning up without notice will they? I know you said I have been invited, but it is short notice." I ask nervously.

"My mother and family will be happy. You and Chris are very hard not to like. I think Chris is now my best friend." Damn! I don't know what snapped first my heart strings or my panties.

I drove back to my apartment to drop my car off and collect some dinner for Chris. Christian switched the car seat from my car to his faster than I have ever got it in.

We arrive at the Grey's home, and Christian holds Chris in his arms, while walking up to the house. I carry his diaper bag. Damn! He looks so freaking sexy holding a baby. I do have to be honest with myself. While I'm in fantasy land, I didn't notice that the front door opened, and we are greeted by a hunky blonde guy. Who looks like he definitely has a naughty side. Kate would love this guy.

"So bro, you knocked someone up, and this is how you announce it to family?" He says jokingly with mischief in his eyes. I can't help but laugh.

"Elliot, this is Anastasia and this little dude is Chris. Ana I apologize for my brother being so rude." He mutters, while glaring at his brother.

We all walk into the house, which is amazing. Christian grew up in a mansion, basically. This place is huge.

"OMG WTF!" I hear a woman shriek.

"Mia, you will upset Chris. Shut up!" Christian says in a very quiet but stern voice. Chris is just giggling. He always giggles when he hears Christian's voice.

"Ana, this is my sister Mia." He says while shaking his head.

Mia quickly starts chatting away and baby talks to Chris. We all head into to the living room, where I see the woman who helped me through 36 hours of labour. I don't know why, but I start to become emotional all of a sudden. Grace just engulfs me into a big hug.

"Oh, darling girl, don't cry. It's so great to see you and your handsome little guy. I've always wondered about you. I'm glad you two are doing well."

"Thank you so much for being there for me when I needed it the most."

We break our embrace and wipe our tears and join the others.

While I am catching up with Grace, Christian is holding Chris while sitting talking to his brother and the man I'm assuming is his father. I can't help but imagine this is what it would be like, if Chris had a daddy, grandparents, and a crazy uncle and aunt.

I'm finally introduced to Christian's dad, who keeps looking at me and Chris, weirdly. I guess we are not liked very much by him. I can see Mr Grey looking at a picture on the wall, while looking at Christian. Who has not let go of Chris, since I got him out of the car seat. I decide it's time to get my baby back from Christian, who seems only to happy being with him.

While I take Chris out of his arms, I walk over to the picture that Mr Grey was looking at. I am shocked to see a mini Chris on the wall. I can tell it is Christian. He is a lot older than Chris is now, but the resemblance is really uncanny. I guess it's true what they say everyone has a twin in the world. I guess Chris's twin is Christian.

Grace announces that dinner is being served. I know that Christian gave Chris his bottle, while I was catching up with Grace. That man does like to take control of every situation.

We all head to the dinner table, as I put a very sleepy Chris back into his carrier for him to fall asleep. Until, I can get him home.

"So Ana, I am guessing if you're here with my brother that Chris's dad is not in the picture." He innocently asks.

"Elliot!" They all shout.

"Well Elliot." Oh here we go. I begin my explanation. "The night Chris was conceived, I went to a bar and got drunk. To the point that I have no memory of it. I woke up in the morning with obvious signs that I had lost my virginity. Then two months later, I realised I was pregnant. I know how it all sounds, but Chris is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I wouldn't change him for anything." I recall shamefully and proudly at the same time.

There is silence around the table. Until, I hear Elliot's chair slide back across the floor making a loud noise. Then, he runs out of the room. Oh fuck! I know it's not the best story to hear, but no one has ran out of a room before.

He comes back seconds later waving his phone, while getting his breath back.

"Christian, look it's Ana! That girl you met that night and couldn't remember. It has to be Ana. We have looked at every angle of this photo, and now you can clearly tell it's her!" He spats excitedly.

I see Christian grab the phone from Elliot, and I see his face fall. I'm about to speak, when I hear Chris start to cry. Before, I can get to him, Christian has already picked him up and is holding him close, while trying to soothe him.

"It's ok baby, Daddy is here." He lovingly utters.

Shit! I slept with my temp professor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta by Miss Carol Lopez your amazing**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **CPOV**

"Like I give a fuck about my image Ros." He growls out.

I have been arguing for the past half an hour with my COO, who kindly volunteered me to be a guest lecturer for a few weeks to help with my public image at WSU. It's all bullshit if you ask me.

"I care Christian, the whole of GEH, and the business people we deal with care. For a smart man you are so stupid sometimes. You are expected at WSU on Wednesday, impart tons of wisdom and do something remarkable while you're there. You never know this could change your life." She spits back at me.

I will give in and go talk to some college kids, who will most likely not give a shit...just like myself. I will be honest. Lately, I have been thinking about the decisions I have been making in life over the past year. I should blame Elliot for all the dumb shit I did.

A year ago, I had a business deal go south pretty quick. That's when Elliot, my dumbass older brother, convinced me to go to a club to get drunk and fuck. His words not mine. I have to admit I couldn't relax and have a good time. So, I just sat drinking while I read emails. At some point in the night, Elliot had taken my phone from me. I don't remember much from that night. All I do remember is a lot of brunette hair, and the smell of vanilla and cherries. I, obviously, had sex with a woman that night. But, without being able to trace my phone, there was no way my team could find out where I was or who I was with. I think I left the place where I was having sex and walked a while, before Taylor, my CPO, found me passed out on someone's front lawn.

Once I came to my senses, I did everything in my power to find out what happened. What I did. Who I did it with. The club was useless, as all their cameras are just for show. I even had my computer tech guy try and find photographs from that night, but came up empty.

Elliot, months later, decided to show me a picture from his phone of him and some blonde. Which didn't interest me, until he zoomed in, and I saw myself all over a brunette. The picture was no help, as there was not enough of her face showing. I made sure I got myself checked out, because I didn't know if I used protection or not.

I always make sure I use condoms, imagine me getting someone pregnant being a billionaire, it would be an instant payday for the mother. I know it sounds bad, but it's very true.

Wednesday came around too quick for my liking, I really can't be bothered doing this. I have a meeting with the Dean, before the class I'm speaking in starts. The Dean is a classic money grabbing fucker. But, I do make another generous donation to get him off my back, at least for the time I am going to be here. I walk into the classroom, and as always all the women's eyes are all over me.

Well, apart from one who I can see clearly has a baby wrapped into her chest. What the fuck is this about? It better not be a, let's fuck with the new guy, joke. The Professor introduces me. The whole class seems very interested in the great Christian Grey being here, apart from the woman with the baby. I can't resit myself and I approach her.

"Excuse me Miss...?" I try to get her attention.

She looks up at me, realizing I am standing in front of her. I am used to women looking at me, but there is something about this woman's eyes that has me interested in her. I look down at the baby and realize it's an actual baby, and not doll. I first thought it would be.

She introduces herself nervously, and I have to ask her if her having a baby in class is some initiation for the new guy. She quickly explains about her childcare situation. I let her know as long as she has her baby in class, and he doesn't cause any disruptions, then its ok. I don't have any issues with her or her child being here. I commend any woman that can raise a child, while being in college or working full time jobs.

My mother, Grace, is such a strong woman who worked and raised three children, who were all challenging in our very own ways. I was the hardest, but she always told me I was worth all the time and effort.

I have been at WSU now for a few weeks, and I know my time there is nearly over. I am having mixed feelings about leaving, because I have enjoyed the effect I have had on the delectable Miss Steele.

The universe must be giving me some good Karma, as I'm made aware that the Professor of the class is really ill. I got offered to stay on, until the Professor is back. I practically jump at the chance, as I get to still be around Miss Steele. I start to overthink my reasoning for all of this. No woman has never had this impact on me before. I fuck and flee usually, crass, I know. But, it's true.

I'm extremely pissed off today, as Miss Steele isn't in class. One of her class mates explains that she heard that Chris is sick, and that's why Anastasia isn't in class today. I send a text to Taylor to get me information on how the both of them are doing. I am definitely going soft, because I am caring far too much right now.

I was happy to hear from Taylor saying that both Anastasia and Chris are both fine. She should be back in class next week. I spend the rest of the week at GEH hot headed and angry, Ok, I admit that all this is caused by not seeing Anastasia. I start to wonder if there could ever be something between us.

What I feel is starting to mess with my head. I find myself being more and more drawn to her and baby Chris. I would seek professional help, but I'm done with therapy. I sadly used google to try an figure out what I was feeling.

Basically, I'm broody and wanting a family. Which is preposterous, how could I ever have a family with my business? I'm always busy. GEH is my wife, mistress, and baby rolled into one. It would be hard for me to play family man and still be a badass CEO.

Ros has noticed a difference in my behaviour at the office lately. She keeps saying I must be getting laid, as I seem happy a lot. Truth be told, I am enjoying seeing Anastasia and Chris and being around them makes me feel whole. Fuck! I'm crazy. I'm even trying to get her to come to dinner with my family. I guess it was the safest way to spend time with her outside class. Yes, I will admit I would be willing to build something with the both of them.

I'm so happy when it's Wednesday again, which means I get to see Anastasia again. She looks tired and not in the mood for class, but she takes Chris from his pram and gets his carrier set up. I've been talking for about half an hour, before Chris becomes very fussy. Ana starts to pack away her stuff, as I think she has given up on getting work done. When, I decided to go bold.

"Anastasia, why don't you unclip the carrier and allow me to carry Chris? The constant walking up and down I do might be soothing to him."

She looks at me like I have two heads, and I can see the internal battle she is having with herself. She agrees and helps me attach the carrier to me. Once she has made sure Chris is safe, she takes her seat. I can tell she is very upset with allowing someone else to care for her child, even if it's just for such a short time.

I look down at Chris, and he's looking back at me. This is the first time I have ever looked at him properly, and it's like looking at a younger version of myself. We have the same eyes and hair. I try not to fixate on it. But, it's not hard to do. Especially, with his mommy looking like she wants to fuck me, right here...right now. If I'm correct, she's having a daddy fantasy at this moment.

Once class has ended, I have to give Chris back to his mommy, which pains me a little having to give him back. Why? I'm not sure. You're such a pussy Grey. What is wrong with me? I apologize to Anastasia about how I treated her, when I first met her. I offer to carry Chris in class every week to make it easier for her to get work done.

It takes some convincing and explaining how I know a thing or two about babies, with my mother being an OBGYN. It turns out my mother delivered Chris, which takes me by surprise. I invite Anastasia and Chris for dinner at my parents house, but she politely declines, explaining she has plans.

The next day I am walking to work, as I need to clear my head.

"Taylor do you think I would make a good father?" I hear Taylor choke. I guess it was a question he never thought he would ever be asked by me.

"Mr Grey, I believe that you would make an excellent father. I don't want to overstep here, but are you trying to tell me that you're going to be a father?" He asks nervously.

"No Taylor, I was just wondering."

I get into my office and go through all the morning rituals. After a while, I start doing some research on my laptop. It's not long before I stray away from work and decide to browse online. I end up on a baby clothing site and see the perfect onesie for Chris. I have the cursor on the buy it button contemplating on buying it or not. I go ahead and click it and end up buying it. Fuck it! It's just a onesie.

I send Taylor to the store to pick it up, and I am so excited for him to come back with it. I can't wait to give it to Anastasia. I hope she will put it on Chris in class, before I leave. Oh fuck! I feel a heavy weight on my chest thinking about leaving and not being around the both of them.

It's the end of another class, and Anastasia is always the last to leave. As she likes there to be no hustle and bustle, while she gets Chris ready. I invite her for dinner again and she agrees. My heart feels so warm, right now. We decide to start calling each other by our first names, and the way my name rolled of her tongue is so sensual. I need to hear it more and more.

We head to her apartment first so she can grab a few things and drop her car off. Then, we are going to head to my parents house in my car. I feel proud of myself for getting the car seat in so fast. Anastasia seems impressed. She questions if her and Chris just turning up for dinner will it be ok. I take away any concerns she has about this evening.

We finally get to my parents house, where Elliot opens the front door and asks if I have knocked Anastasia up. A part of me wishes I could get the chance to do just that. The rational part flips him off for saying shit like that.

We head into the house and all introductions are made. I can't help but keep Chris close to me, as I am feeling very protective of him right now. My father keeps looking at the picture of me, from when I was really small. I know what he is thinking, that Chris and I are twins. Anastasia comes over and takes Chris out of my arms and, I feel so empty. Now, that now he's no longer near me.

We are all seated for dinner, when my idiot brother asks about Chris' dad. I wanna hit him for asking, but I'm curious as well. I couldn't find any information. I listen to what Anastasia says.

Fuck! I can't listen to this. The thought of another man being intimate with her like that makes me sick. The fact that he took her virginity while she was intoxicated, has me reeling. I'm trying to keep calm right now. I just want to grab her and run out of here and show her who she belongs to. I would enjoy going all caveman on her. I think it would make us both feel a hell of a lot better. I want her to be mine and only mine. I want Chris to be only mine too. I want them to be Greys. My own little family. Yes! That's what I want. No, it's what I need!

It's not until Elliot runs off and comes back and shoves his phone into my face, that I realize something. Anastasia is mine! I'm the only one who's ever had her! Chris is all mine too. They are my family. And I'll be damned, if I don't make them Greys! I think I've always felt connected to them, especially with Chris. Of course, I should, he's my son. Chris starts to cry, and I am the first to get to him and pick him up.

"It's ok baby, Daddy is here."

Shit! Did I just say that out loud? I'm guessing I did, because I have a room full of people staring at me. While, I see tears running down Ana's face. Ana runs towards me and takes Chris from me and heads towards the front door.

Fuck! There is no way I'm going to let her leave with my son like this. I catch up to her, and I wait for her to rip me a new one she. She gets close to me and leans on my chest, while sobbing. I take Chris from her, so I can hold them close to me. I'm so close to Anastasia that I can smell her. Mmmm Vanilla and Cherries. I know there is a lot to talk about and a lot to figure out. There will be proof to get, but I already know in my heart that this precious baby is mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **beta by Carol Lopez**

 **APOV**

Well, my life is officially like an episode of Jerry Springer. Christian has just basically decided that he's Chris's dad, and the entire Grey family are in a state of shock. Here I am, the overdramatic mother grabbing her baby and running away. I don't get too far before I am in Christian's arms. I don't know why. I wanted to be close to him, as I tried get as far away from him as I could not long ago. My head is spinning. I know Christian will be feeling the same effects as I am about the whole situation

"Anastasia, please come back into the living room so we can talk." I follow him back to where all his family are still sitting, not saying a word to each other. Mr Grey looks like he is plotting something. I guess right now, I'm looking like a gold digger who has trapped their son for life. I am just like everyone else in here, I just want answers. Especially, for Chris. Christian still has him in his arms. Hearing how quickly he admitted to being a daddy surprised me as well, making my ovaries stand up and pay attention. A serious conversation is needed, but right now, I don't believe it is the right time.

"Christian, can you please take us home? I really need to be getting Chris ready for bed."

I can see that he is not happy with my decision to leave, but I think it's the best for everyone involved, just for now. As we are getting ready to leave, Grace stops me and asks if it would be ok if she holds Chris for a minute. A part of me wants to refuse, because I don't want anyone getting their hopes up. But, I think it's clear who my son's daddy is, so I allow her to hold her grandson. I guess it's what he now is. I think Elliot and Mia want to have a hold as well, but I think they are trying to contain their excitement. Well, Mia isn't doing so well at keeping it cool.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh, I have a nephew!" Mia is so loud, but I can tell she's lovable.

"Ana, you have to let me go shopping for my little nephew."

"MIA!" A voice booms from across the room, which makes me take Chris from Grace.

"Have you all took leave of your senses. Some woman comes into our home with a baby, and all of a sudden she's trapped my son."

"CARRY! FATHER!" Both, Grace and Christian are giving the death stare right now.

Don't get me wrong, I can understand how all of this looks, but being treated like a money grabbing whore hurts. Christian helps me out into the car, and I can't hold back the tears.

"Anastasia, please don't cry. My father is not a bad man. He just sometimes thinks with a lawyer brain and forgets we are not his clients."

"I can only imagine what your family and yourself are thinking of me. I think we need to find out if you are Chris's biological father before this gets out of hand"

Kate always told me that I push people away all the time, but right now, I need to push Christian away a little. Because, I believe that he would already have a nursery set up in his home and would be demanding visitation rights with no solid proof from a paternity test.

"Anastasia, I know for a fact that Chris is mine. I guess I knew from the very first day I held him. If it makes you feel better, then yes, we can set up a paternity test. I would like to be a part of Chris's life and would love for you to give me a chance to be a daddy to him."

"I guess once everything is set in stone, we can do what is best for Chris."

The car stops and I can see that we are outside my apartment. Taylor opens my door and helps me out. I allow Christian to get Chris out, as I think he would like a minute with him before we say goodnight.

"Goodnight little buddy, I will see you very soon. I love you little man." I see him kiss him on his little head, and I can't understand why I feel so heartbroken, right now. I take hold of the car seat and I can see Christian doesn't want to let go, but he gives in and does.

"Anastasia, I would like to see you both tomorrow, if that is ok? I will have a paternity test set up at my office, and then we can take things from there."  
"I'm sure you can't get things done that fast, but I'm sure we can find your office tomorrow."

"Oh baby, you will quickly realise that I can make anything happen. I will send a car for you both, precious cargo and all that. Sweet Dreams."

I head inside and go through Chris's night time routine with him. I put him in his crib and promise him that no matter what happens, mommy will always love and take care of him. I head downstairs to Kate waiting for me at the breakfast bar with her mouth wide open.

"Fuck, Ana! I have been calling you for over an hour now. You and Grey are all over the internet. They have got a picture of the three of you together. The gossip mongers are going wild."

Kate shows me the pictures from this evening and what is getting said. Shit! I might have to contact Christian about this. Fuck! I don't have his cell number.  
"Oh, Kate. I do have a lot of news but you will have to hang on, as my cell is ringing."

"Hello, this is Ana." I answer as I don't know the number."

"Anastasia it's Christian. I just wanted to let you know that the press has got hold of pictures of Chris, you, and I. I know his face can't be seen, but trust me, I am handling this as no one will ever have a picture of our son."

Does he have to make me all wet and needy for him every time he speaks? This man is unreal.

"Kate, my roommate has shown me everything. I am so sorry. I have just come into your life and caused a lot of problems."

"You and my son are not problems, baby. I will handle the press and whenever you are ready, my PR people will suggest that we make a statement. I will contact my father and get an injunction, so no one will able to take pictures of Chris. Did my little buddy get off to sleep ok?" Swoon. Swoon. Swoon.

"Thank you, Christian. I'm just sorry that I have disrupted your life so much. He is sleeping so peacefully. He looks like an angel, while he sleeps I will send you a picture, if that's ok?"

"Please, send me all the pictures you have. I have missed out on a lot. I have been talking to Taylor, and he thinks it's best for you and Chris to have a CPO, until the press calms down."

"What is a CPO?"

"It's basically a bodyguard. I want you and my son to be protected. I will introduce you to Swayer tomorrow at the office. Is 9AM ok for Taylor to pick you up?"

"Erm, I don't know how I feel about this Sawyer person, but I guess we can talk about this tomorrow. That time is fine, having a four month old means I never sleep past 5AM. Goodnight, Christian. I will see you tomorrow."

Christian says his goodbyes, and I can practically feel Kate's eye burning a hole into my head.

"Spill, Steele. What is going on?"

"Well, first off, that blonde guy from the drunken night is Elliot Grey, Christian's brother. He had a picture on his phone of the both of you, with me and Christian all over each other in the background."

I spend the night telling Kate about everything that happened and she seems so happy that Chris has a potential daddy. I actually want to throw up, as it's too much to deal with right now. I manage to get a shower and get into bed, before Kate can drill me anymore. I decide to send Christian a ton of pictures of Chris from birth to now. I guess it's pretty obvious that he is Chris's daddy.

 **CPOV**

Well, trust Carrick Grey to turn something so beautiful into a shit show. I really wanted to punch him, but I won't allow my son to be around any violence. I am happy that my mother and siblings are open to the possibility of me being a daddy to Chris. I knew from the moment I held him that he was mine. I know people will think I'm crazy, but I just knew. Throughout, the drive to Ana's place, I can feel my phone going crazy in my pocket. But, I decide to ignore it, as I know I'll have to say goodbye to the two people who are going to be my entire world. I help Ana to her door and pass Chris back to her. I'm hurt just like her. I feel like the goodbyes are so final. Even though, we make plans for tomorrow. I, actually, feel a tear fall from my eye as I get back into the car.

I check my phone and all the missed calls, voicemails, and texts are from my family. Mia and Elliot are excited. My mother wants to know when can she have her grandbaby, and Carrick is negative as hell. But, I don't even acknowledge his bullshit. Back at Escala, the bullshit continues. Taylor informs me that the press have got a picture of me with Ana and our son. It sets me into a rage. I might have smashed some stuff in my office before calling Ana to let her know what is going on. I decide before asking her permission, to put a CPO on her and our son. Sawyer is on his way to her apartment now. Ana might not be ok with this, but I will always protect what is mine. I ask Taylor to set up a paternity test at my office tomorrow and tell him what time he needs to pick Ana and Chris up. I have not officially said anything to Taylor, but he is a very smart man, so he would have a clear idea of what is going on. After the test comes back that I'm positively Chris' daddy, then I will inform all my staff. Then big changes will be taking place in my life.

I start receiving pictures that I asked Ana for. I am in love with his first ever picture. He is in Ana's arms, while she is in a hospital bed, and she's looking at him so lovingly. I decide to put it as the wallpaper on my phone, as I want to look at it everyday and smile. Sleep doesn't come as easy, I'm going through every possibility in my head. If, this test comes back that I'm not the daddy, I think it will break me. I managed to sleep for two hours, but I'm feeling excited and ready for the day. I know the test results aren't instant and will have to wait for results, but I just have to be the daddy...there is no other option. I get dressed in my favourite suit and even skip the breakfast Miss Jones made. So, I can get to the office quicker. I have a quick briefing with Taylor in the car, as I don't want anyone at GEH to overhear anything. I go to my office with nearly every member of staff glaring at me. I would fire them all, but today is a happy day and no one is going to ruin it.

"So, Grey, who is the smoking hot brunette and what's with the baby?"

"Good morning to you, too Ros. You can see yourself out of my office have a good day."

Even, Ros is looking at me like I've got two heads. I call my assistant Andrea to have my breakfast delivered and to order the most expensive and amazing bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Anastasia's, later on this evening.

"Grey." I answer my phone sharply, as I don't have time for any shit this morning.

"Son. Have you made any smart decisions to what you plan on doing about finding out paternity of this child?"

"Good morning, to you father. I am taking the test today, and the child's name is Chris. He happens to be your grandson, so address him in the appropriate manner in the future. Did you manage to get a ban on Chris being photographed by the press?"

"Well, once we know the results of the test, I will be more than happy to be a grandfather. I'm just trying to protect you son. All the press will do is pixilate his face, so his face will never be shown on any photographs."

"Is that all? For fuck's sake!"

"Son, even mega stars get the same treatment. It still offers a certain amount of anonymity. Maybe lay low for a while and stop drawing attention to yourselves, but I'm guessing that woman is loving it all."

"You know what Carrick, we are done for the day. Goodbye."

What the fuck is his problem? He now has a grandchild. My son and his mommy come as a package. I refuse to allow her to be disrespected. I can't stomach eating my breakfast, so I force it down. I see that Taylor's card has been activated in the security system so I know he has reentered the building.

"Andrea cancel my entire day. I do not wish to be disturbed. Take the day off and I will see you tomorrow."  
DING

I see Taylor walking in front of my family. Fuck! My family. I have my own family. Ok Grey, now is not the time to lose your shit. There they are. Anastasia looks so beautiful, and I can hear my boy cooing.

"Good Morning Anastasia, Do you mind if I take him?"

"Hi, erm, yes that's fine. Here." I grab the car seat from her and hold Chris facing me, so he can see that Daddy is here. I hear a faint giggle. Despite, the small amount of time we have spent together, I think we have bonded.

"Welcome to my office." I see Anastasia's eyes go wide as we all enter my office. I ask Taylor if he would wait downstairs for the paternity test guy to get here.

"Wow! Christian, this is an impressive office. It's big just for one person." I really want to say, "if you think this is big, you should see the tent forming in my pants", because looking at her is making me hard. Fuck! I need to think straight here.

"Elliot is the one who built this building, well his company did. But, he will tell you it was all him."

"Speaking of Elliot, that picture on his phone was of him and my roommate Kate. I didn't say anything last night, because well, you know."

"I will make sure I tell him. He hasn't stopped going on about her. I guess I should apologise for not respecting you more. I know that night I didn't wear a condom, and I should've made sure we where more sober." She looks at me like she is confused by what I am saying.

"I can't regret what happened or wish things were different. Because, I got Chris out of it, and I wouldn't change that for the world. Would you mind holding him while I use the bathroom?"

"Not at all, give him to me. I think we are overdue some man time." She giggles as I show her to my private bathroom.

"Mr Grey."

"Yes, Taylor."

"Mr Westcott is here to administer the test."

"Thank you, Taylor. Mr Westcott, please come in. You're more than welcomed to set up, while I go get erm the babies mommy."

Fuck! I really wish I could give Anastasia a better title. Would she even consider being in a relationship with me? I guess just because we have a son together doesn't mean we have to be anything romantic, but I would love nothing more.  
Anastasia walks out of the bathroom as I was walking towards it to knock, to let her know we are ready. I get my cheek swabbed first and Chris goes second. I know it doesn't hurt, but I want to kill this fucker for being near my son. To top it all off, he's looking at Anastasia in a way I really won't tolerate. Fucker!

We get told the results could range anywhere from 1-2 days to 3-12 weeks. Well, I wont be waiting that long so I plan on using my power to get results back quick. The douchebag leaves, but not before smiling at Anastasia for a bit too long. I make sure he can see how unhappy I am by it, and he scurries out of the office.

"So, we just wait now." Anastasia whispers to herself.

"Anastasia, I have a free day if you'd like to spend time together, just the three of us."

"Are you sure? Because, I know you're such a busy man."

"I made sure my day was cleared, as I wanted to be with you both."

"Ok then, I guess we are spending the day together then."

We spent an amazing day together. We even posed for family pictures, and after Taylor got into a fight with a paparazzi, Anastasia agreed to full security. I took Anastasia and Chris to Escala so they can see where I live, and Miss Jones is already smitten with Chris.

In true, Christian Grey fashion, I fucked everything up by going in for a kiss. Anastasia didn't take too kindly to it and left taking Chris with her.  
I tried calling her for hours after, but she kept sending my calls to voicemail. I received a text from her explaining that it would be best, if we had some distance before the results come back. So, we can figure everything out. Fuck! She will keep me from Chris. What am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Beta by Carol Lopez**

 **APOV**

It's a been a whirlwind of a month. The paternity test came back in the quickest record time, Christian had great influence over the fast results. Chris and I both went to Christian's apartment so we could all be together to read the results. His apartment was the most extravagant home I have ever seen, which made me worry that if the test came back that he is Chris's daddy; Chris will most likely destroy everything in his path. We all sat in the main room while Christian held onto the envelope for dear life. I ended shouting rather loudly for him to just open it and lets get this over with. I never meant it how it came out. I just want answers, and I guess Christian's patience is a lot better than mine. After what felt like hours of waiting, we finally found out that in fact Christian is Chris's biological father.

Christian was over the moon and in such high spirits with the news, but on the other hand, I was doing a lot of inward thinking about how life was going to change. I know I sound selfish, but I couldn't stop thinking about how this will drastically change our lives. At this rate, Christian's life was changing rather quickly, as well. That was a month ago now and I have to say things have been amazing. Christian has taken his role very seriously, and we have been working pretty well together.

The first day Christian and Chris were alone together, I was out of my mind. My worry lasted for the first couple of weeks of their visits. We are a well oiled machine now. Well, according to Christian we are. The biggest hurdle we have faced was dealing with my dad. He was not impressed with the news, but I think deep down he is happy Chris now has a daddy. I just don't think he likes Christian too much. He moaned about him being too wealthy and powerful and he has genuine concerns about Chris. I have allowed my dad to take his time in dealing with all of the new developments. I have had more time to get used to everything. Ray being Ray, did politely threaten Christian at family dinner at the Greys, which was so uncomfortable. I think him and Carrick will be good friends, as they are both as negative and skeptical as the other. Carrick has not warmed up to me, yet. But, he is taking on the granddaddy role perfectly. The rest of the Greys have been amazing, especially Grace.

I am studying for finals right now. I got a last minute internship at SIP, a publishing company. So, my life is pretty hectic right now. Christian and I disagreed on the internship, as he thinks I have taken on way too much. I appreciate his concern, but I need the experience. Even if it is only for a short time, it will still look good on my résumé. The press has been a nightmare since Christian released a statement about him being a father. I know feel like a celebrity every time I leave my house. I am always being asked questions and even everyone at college is treating me different. Sawyer has been a Godsend at times, as Christian was right about Chris and I needing security. Lately, the press has gotten out of hand on a few occasions. So now, we have Reynolds on our team, as I like to call it. Today, I am at SIP for a few hours. Then, I have studying to do and most likely clean the apartment, as Kate is useless in that department. Chris is spending the day with Christian and the Greys as they are doing something fun, apparently. I leave SIP a little earlier than usual, as I am starting to feel unwell. I think Christian was right that I am over doing it just a little bit. As I head towards my car, my head starts to spin and I feel like I am losing my balance.

"Miss Steele" Is all I hear before everything goes dark.

Beep beep beep beep. I throw my arm out to switch off my alarm, when I realize it's not on the bedside cabinet. I give up and open my eyes to be greeted by Christian and Chris. Oh fuck! Christian Grey is in my bedroom. What the hell is going on? I know he's been in here once before, but I don't like to think about that.

"Anastasia you gave everyone quite a scare." I can hear the concern in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Please give me Chris, I feel like I haven't held him forever."

"Well, you have been unconscious for over 24 hours so I guess for any parent that would feel like forever."

"Excuse me? I have been a what now? Huh?" I am so confused. What the hell is going on?

I move my arm out so I can take Chris, when I see wires attached to my hand. What the hell! I take a look around me, and I can see I am clearly in a hospital. How the hell did I get here?

"You collapsed outside SIP. Sawyer was the one who brought you here. Ana, I can't even begin to tell you how frantic I have been! I have decided to take some matters into my own hands, as this could have happened while Chris was with you, and it could've been a lot worse." I can hear the anger in his voice.

"I know! You don't have to make me feel like a bad mother. Now, can I please just hold my baby?" I can see the look of guilt on his face. I doubt he wanted to make me feel that way, but he did.

"Christian, what did you mean you have taken some matters into your own hands?" He inhales rather deeply, which worries me. Oh fuck! Is he going to try and take Chris away from me?

"I have moved you and Chris into the apartment under mine. So, we can be closer and I can be there quicker in case of any emergencies, or if I am needed at anytime of the day." Who the hell does this man think he is?! I over worked myself and fainted. He's acting like I am the worst mother on the planet, who can't take care of her own child.

"Christian, I'm offended that you think you can just do that and for insinuating that I am a bad mother. I'm guessing all our belongings from our apartment have been moved? So, I would like them returned, as you can't just remove Chris or me from our home. Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yell out.

"I am Chris's daddy. I have every right and responsibility to make sure my son and his mother are safe and close by."

I now have Chris in my arms and I can see his little eyes start to open. I can't continue this conversation with Christian because I know it will turn into an argument, which my son doesn't need to hear.

"We will talk about this in a more private setting, as I will not do this in front of Chris." I whisper shout.

I just get a nod from Christian. If he wasn't so hot and if my body didn't constantly scream at me to jump his bones, I would enjoy ripping him a new one. I guess a part of me is disappointed that we are not living as a family. I thought there was something romantic sparking between us, but I guess I was just kidding myself.

Two days after leaving the hospital, Kate tells me that she is up and leaving to go travelling and that she does not know when she will return. I know this is how Kate handles things not going her way. Her and Elliot had been hooking up and I think Elliot quickly realized that she's not exactly the relationship type of girl. So now, Kate will go on her version of travelling, which is just going on a vacation for an extended time to lick her wounds.  
Christian and I had a talk about the whole Escala thing. After a few glasses of wine and long conversation, I decided that it will be best for us all to live closer together. As I was planning on moving closer to the city after finals anyway. So, I guess I just got a head start. Christian has been amazing. He helped me put my apartment on the market.

We did disagree on me paying for the apartment he is giving to me and Chris. But, he said he wanted to provide a home for his child, so I backed down a little. In addition to the apartment, Christian wants to pay child support, which I don't know how to feel about it. I know all men should support their children, but when it's a billionaire it can look a bit gold digger style.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by my little boy crying, making me aware he has awoken for the day. We both have nothing planned for today, so I decide to get us both dressed, and go see if Daddy would like to go take some family photographs today. I'm trying my hardest to include Christian as much as possible without feeling like a pushover, because he has gotten his own way...lately. I'm enjoying the help and family for my son, but I get the feeling that Christian needs to be in control all the time. I don't want to feel like I am being bulldozed by him. I think my feelings for Christian are evolving everyday and I want more.

 **CPOV**

My mother always told me I could ace any test I took, but I could not be prouder when I saw the results of the paternity test. A part of me wanted to tell Anastasia that I would like for us both to celebrate together once Chris went to bed. Because, I want her so bad that my dick actually hates me right now. I have been a real daddy for a month now and everything has been amazing, well apart from Raymond Steele that is.

It's still an ongoing battle. Carrick is no better, him and Mr Steele seem to be teaming up to be the haters as Anastasia calls them. They're both great Grandfathers to my son, but it isn't right how myself and Anastasia get treated by each others fathers. I'm more concerned for Anastasia than myself.  
The day Chris and I had a man's day was the most rewarding and nerve-wracking day of my life. Mommy was feeling the same as she blew up my phone, but she would never admit to it...but she did. We have been doing a lot together as a family unit, and we seem to be co parenting amazingly. But, that's not what I want. I want to come home to my girl and our son and be a family under one roof. I want to go to bed every night with the woman I am falling for, after reading our little one to sleep. I know Christian Grey has turned into a soppy family man. I bet no one would have thought that I had it in me.  
The press have been pissing me off after I released a statement. They've been acting like starving lions. I hired more security for my son and his mother, as I will protect them at all costs. On top of all of that, I can tell Anastasia is wearing herself out. She is studying for her finals and took on an internship at SIP, which I am in the process of buying as I don't like the way her boss looks at her. Something about him does not sit too well with me at all. OK, a part of me might be jealous, but my gut is never wrong. I'm doing everything in my power to keep eyes and ears on Jack Hyde.

The day Sawyer called to tell me Ana had collapsed and was being taken the hospital, I thought my heart had actually stopped beating. I admit I handled it in the wrong way. I even got her stuff moved out of her apartment and into one in Escala, without even discussing it with her. I made Ana feel like she was a bad mother and that was never my intention. I'm just a control freak who reacts in his own way, but I think I need to learn not to be that way when it comes to my son and his mother.

The argument was short and brief as we should never be arguing in front of our child, no matter how old he is. As time went on, Ana decided it was a good idea for her to move into Escala so the three of us could be closer together.  
Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until I brought up paying child support and her not paying for the apartment. I just want to be a good daddy, but I don't want to step on Ana's toes. It's so hard to navigate this co parent relationship, when all I want is for us to be a couple and be happy.

Yes, I am in love with Anastasia Steele and I want her. But, how do I get her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **beta Carol Lopez**

 **APOV.**

Tomorrow is the day I have worked so hard to get to. I officially graduate from college. I think Christian is more excited than I am. He went out and got Chris a baby cap and gown and a onesie that says "My mommy did it and she did it for me", it's so cute and adorable. It just makes me fall more head over heels for him. It was such a thoughtful thing to do.

How is family life? You all might ask. Well, it is more than I could have ever hoped for. Well, I still hope that Christian will just throw me over his shoulder take me to his bedroom and have his way with me. I'm always considering the possibilities that one day we could be more than what we are. I'm not saying it's not great what we have, but I just want more. Baby Chris is about to start crawling any day now. I can feel it. We're both happy and settled, loving life in Escala. My dad came around to Christian pretty quick, once he heard about me collapsing, and Christian taking charge. They even went fishing together last week and took Carrick.

He is another story. He is being a hell of a lot nicer to me, since my dad told him about how I have my own money and prospects in life. But, I still don't feel very welcomed around him. He is even being more involved with Chris, which at the end of the day is all I can want from him.

Kate will be at the graduation ceremony tomorrow as her travelling vacation is now over, and she's ready to come back to the real world. I'm more excited as Ethan, Kate's brother, and our friend Jose are coming into town so we can all go out and celebrate.

The ceremony is going to be really weird, as Grace, Mia, and Elliot wanted to be there as well as my Dad and Kate. To make matters more weird, Christian will be the one handing me my diploma. Our family must be the weirdest in Seattle, but I love them all. Even though, things can get a little crazy.

Christian gifted me an outfit, shoes, jewellery, and a pamper session before graduation. I told him he didn't have to and it was too much, but he gave me the "you're the mother of my child" speech, I have heard a million times. I'm glad we're both back on the same page, after he basically forced my hand in moving. I'm happy that it happened, just none of the dramatics that came with it.

"Hello, Ana."

"Come in, Christian."

Christian comes down a floor to come see us a few times a day, when he isn't busy. Some would get annoyed, but I love seeing him. According to Kate, I need to get laid and if I'm not going to jump Christian's bones, then I need to find a man before I combust.

"Ana, I've just got off the phone with my mother. She was wondering if she could have Chris overnight tomorrow and take him out the next morning. It will give us a chance to have a night off and celebrate your graduation in style."

"I was going to ask my dad, but I guess if Grace wants some time with him, then I guess it's ok with me. If it's ok with you?"

"It's fine with me. I think my mother has been itching to get him all to herself for a while now. I have made all the reservations for dinner and the club afterwards for tomorrow. Are your friends still coming?"

Every time we have spoken about Ethan and Jose lately, he always pulls the same expression, and it kind of turns me on. I think he might be a little jealous.

"Yes. Ethan, Jose, and Kate are still arriving tomorrow afternoon for the ceremony. Oh, thank you! I didn't expect you to plan anything. I really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure, Ana. I want to make sure you have an amazing day. You have worked so hard, and I'm proud of you. You've got yourself a degree and have been raising our son. You're an incredible woman! Now, when do you think my son will want to wake up?"

Chris finally woke up from his nap and I asked Christian to stay and eat, and just hangout with us for a while. Christian stayed rather late, as we ended up just talking. At one point, he moved a piece of hair out of my face, and I honestly thought he was going to kiss me. But, he just rushed out saying he would see me tomorrow.

Well, damn! Christian does have good taste when it comes to women's clothing, as I feel so hot right now. I shudder to think of him buying other women clothing, or anything else for that matter. My dad arrived early to help with Chris, as I already know that Christian was arriving on campus earlier than I needed to be there.

"Anniekins, I am so proud of you! Let me get a picture of you and Chris before we leave."

My dad takes more than one picture and Chris lets him know enough is enough, when he screams so loud I am surprised the whole building didn't hear him.

"Dad, I have you seated with Kate, Ethan, and Jose. I hope that is ok with you?"

"You can stick me anywhere, as long as I get to see you walk across that stage. What is the plan for Chris while we are in there?"

Oh! I hadn't thought about this. I'm sure everyone will want to be holding him, but I think it's best if it's my dad doing the honours.

"I want him to stay with you, as I know Grace will be taking him home after dinner to stay with her. It would mean a lot to me that my two fave guys are there together."

"Anything you want sweetheart. It's your big day."

As I expected, everyone seems disappointed that my dad will be the one holding Chris during the ceremony. But, I can't help wanting my dad with him, as it's been a hard struggle for the three of us. So, it is only right. Mia seems the most bratty about it, but Christian told me that she is often like that. So, I won't take it personally.

Grace starts getting all kinds of pictures. Christian manages to step away from his duties for a brief moment to get a picture with me and Chris, and I can't wait to see what it looks like.

"You look so beautiful." He whispers into my ear before heading to the stage, as things are about to start up.

I feel like I have been waiting forever by the time they get to the S'. I hear a baby start to cry, and I know it's my child doing the crying. I'm due to go on stage. I'm about to move, when my dad signals me to stay put. What shocks me the most, is that Christian gets off the stage and goes towards my dad and takes Chris from him. The tears stop and all I hear is his daddy giggle, which is what his giggle is now called. Christian gets back into position and starts to talk.

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but my son just needed his daddy."

I can hear all the women going "aawwwww" in the audience, and I want to bitch slap every one of them. I look towards my family and friends, and Ethan looks murderous right now. Oh, fuck! I hadn't given him and Jose the heads up about Christian being the daddy.

"Miss Anastasia Steele."

Fuck! Why am I nervous? I'm constantly around this man, but my legs have gone weak. I feel the moisture in my panties. Oh, not now! This can't be happening! Just keep cool Ana. I keep telling myself. I walk towards Christian and see both him and Chris looking at me smiling.

"Congratulations, baby! We're both so proud of you."

He kisses my cheek, but catches the end of my lips. Oh! That's it! My panties are ruined. I take Chris from him and tell him I will see him soon. I need to get as far away from this man for now.

After more pictures and congratulations, Christian and I end up getting photographed for some paper, as he would not leave my side. Ethan decides to not join us for food and says he will catch up with everyone at the club tonight. He kisses me on the cheek and lingers a bit longer than he should. I can see he is giving Christian the same murderous look that was on his face earlier. Lord knows what his issue is.

"Do I need to be concerned about him?" Christian asks in the car on the way to his restaurant.

"I think he was angry that I didn't tell him about you being Chris's daddy, and he found out when you said it on stage."

"Looks like there is more to it than that, but he is your friend you know him best. But, trust me when I say I have my eyes on him."

Oh, great!

Tonight is going to be amazing. Mia is so chatty during dinner. She even says she has a gift for me, which turns out to be a rather revealing dress for tonight. She tells me that her brother won't be able to resist me in it. So, I guess I'm wearing it.

We say our goodbyes to Grace and my dad. I find it hard saying goodbye to Chris, as it will be his first overnighter at the Greys. Christian has gone all out for tonight. We're heading to his club where he has set up make up and hair people and space for us to get changed for tonight. While, he, Elliot, and Jose do whatever men do when women are not around.

"Kate, what the hell was Ethan's problem today? If looks could kill, Christian and I would be dead."

"Ignore him, Steele. This is your night, so let's get that sexy ass dress on. Let's get to that VIP section and get you your man."

My man. I like the sound of that. Once the three of us are ready, we head out to where the VIP section is. I see Sawyer first, and I don't know if he knows where to look. I guess he has never seen so much of me before. I forgot security was around. I'm sure they have seen women wearing less in this club. I can feel Christian's eyes on me before we get near the table, and I can't read the expression on his face. I see him quickly down his drink, and he stands to greet us. He's such a gentleman, but I want him to be a caveman right now.

 **CPOV**

I couldn't be prouder of Ana, right now. Not only, do I get to see her graduate, but I get to hand her the diploma. Lately, I have felt like things have shifted between me and Ana. I'm starting to believe that we could be something real, a real couple and a real family.

My dick is angry as fuck, with me right now! Because, he and I both want her badly. I have arranged all the plans for after the ceremony dinner at my restaurant, then we're celebrating at my club. My mother practically demanded to have Chris overnight, which Ana agreed to. But, I know she's apprehensive, and so am I to tell the truth. My mother is incredible, but I prefer to be close to Chris and tonight he will be too far for my liking.

I was looking forward to tonight, as I was going to tell Ana that my feelings towards her have been changing for a while now. The excitement died when she reminded me that douchebag one and two are still coming. Fucking Ethan Kavanagh and Jose Rodriquez! I know I'm acting irrational about it, but I don't want any men around Anastasia. She is basically sex on legs, which is the best way of describing her. I would even keep Elliot at arms length, but if I can't trust my own brother...who can I trust with my woman? Well, ok...she isn't mine, yet. But, after tonight, I hope she will be.

Throughout the ceremony, I can see that Ethan fucker making eyes at Ana. She is oblivious to it, but I'm onto him. The fucker! I see him trying to be all cute with Chris, even my son can tell you're a no good fucker! As, he will not entertain him. Looking at my woman and trying to be cute with my son, he is asking for me to beat the crap out of him. I think Taylor can sense my distaste for the fucker, as I can tell he has eyes on him.

After forever, the S' are now getting called up and a part of me starts to think if Ana was a Grey. Then she would be done by now, which makes me realise that my son isn't a Grey. Suck it up Grey! You don't have time for all this right now. I hear crying and I know it's Chris, as I can feel the tension coming from him and Ana. I see Ray signal for Ana to stay where she is, but I just can't stand here. I need my baby, and he needs me.

I get off the stage and head towards Ray, take my son, and head back up so we can both give mommy her diploma. If that Kavanagh fucker thought I didn't notice his "I wanna fuck this man up" look, he is mistaken. I saw it and it has added to my ongoing distaste of him. I see Ana flash me that mega watt smile, and I know I did right by getting Chris.

I explain to the audience my reason for grabbing my son and all the women start to swoon, but I'm concentrating on Kavanagh's reaction...which is priceless.

I hear Ana's name being called, and I whisper to Chris that we will all be Grey's one day. I call her baby and she seems to like it, and so did my dick! Oh, fuck! Not now buddy, not the best of times. But, Ana is my dick's own personal homing beacon. She takes Chris from me and heads back out into the crowd. It takes a while before I can get back to my family.

I see Kavanagh storm off and I couldn't be happier that he has gone, good riddance. I ask Ana if I should be concerned about him. She shrugs it off as he didn't know about me and Chris and everything else. But, I'm not buying it. His reactions said a hell of a lot more. I already know Taylor will be getting me a background on him and will have told Sawyer to watch him.

Dinner goes really well, and Ana seems impressed with the restaurant. I should've brought her here before. Mia gifts Ana an outfit for tonight, and I'm already dreading it. Knowing my cock will most likely snap off!

"Chris, can I talk to you?" Elliot asks while the girls are off getting ready.

"Sure, come into my office." We head off and leave Jose nursing a drink.

"Bro! You need to make a move on Ana, like now! Jose told me that Ethan plans on telling Ana how he feels about her tonight." I throw my glass across the room listening to it smash, soothes me for a second.

"I knew that fucker was into her and up to no good. Well, fuck if I allow this to happen! I will tell the doormen to not let him in and let's see him be near Ana, then."

"Bro you can't do that! He is Ana's friend and this is her night. You just need to get in there first. I will help keep him away from her. I got your back."

"Thanks, El. Let's head back and see if the girls are nearly ready."

We take our seats in the VIP and I know the ladies are about to walk in as I see Sawyer in position. I see Ana from afar and it's enough to set me off. I'm ready to run at her throw her over my shoulder and take her home. Her dress is so sexy, but far too revealing for any other fucker's eyes.

"Chill bro! Don't look too desperate."

"Shut it, El!"

Kate and Mia sit by Elliot and Jose, while Ana walks towards me biting that lip of hers. I won't make it through the night at this rate.

"You look sensational, baby!" she giggles at me, while she is blushing. I wonder if the rest of her skin blushes like that.

"Thank you."

I make sure I get her seated next to me in the booth, where no one else can sit by her. The drinks start flowing and everyone is having a good time. I decide it's time to let Ana know my intentions and put my hand on her thigh. I hear her gasp, but she seems to be enjoying my touch. She leans into me, which causes my hand to nearly reach the top of her thigh. I can hear her panting in my ear. I'm about to go in for a kiss when her arms is pulled, and she is distracted by Mia trying to pull her out of her seat. Well, Mia wins as always and takes Ana out onto the dancefloor. I have to apologise to my cock because he is so pissed off right now.

"Bro? What the fuck! You have zero game with women."

"Fuck off!"

A part of me is so angry, but watching Ana dance is so sexy. I can see her wink and blow a kiss to me.

"Bro, come on. Let's go down there and dance with the girls."

As we are heading towards the dancefloor, I see that Kavanagh fucker approach Ana. I'm pushing through the crowds with help of Elliot and Jose. I know Taylor and Swayer will be making their way into the mix. I see Kavanagh grab Ana's ass, and I lose it! I land a punch to his face that my trainer would be proud of. I can see Ana standing in shock and before I get the chance to get to her, I hear Kavanagh.

"That dick tease and fucker of a kid were never meant to be yours Grey! You got your dick in that virgin pussy after all my hard work of getting her so drunk that she never realised I had slipped something into her. I bet that pussy was amazing!"

The fucker licks his lips when I go at him, and this time I'm going to kill him! But, I get pulled back by Taylor and Elliot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N As always thanks to my fab friend and Beta Carol Lopez

 **CPOV**

I can't believe what the hell is happening here! Elliot and Taylor should be helping me kick this fucker's ass, but instead they are holding me back. I'm so angry that I didn't realise that my club has been totally shut down, and the only people that are here is my group. I start to pretend I'm calm and just as I suspected the goon squad lets me go, and I get a hold of Kavanagh once more.

"You're going to pay for this. Do you hear me? You won't have a life...you're done! You, fucker!"

"I'll be done alright, Grey. Once, I come in that sweet pussy of hers, must burn to not remember what that feels like."

I start to strangle him until I'm once again dragged off him. I turn around as I can hear crying, and I know I need to go to Ana. Fuck! I should've thought about her before going in for the kill with that vile piece of shit.

"Sssshhh, baby. It's ok. I've got you. I'm sorry, I should've had you in my arms instead of beating him."

"No, No, No! Christian he deserved everything you did to him and anything you continue to do. He took away our baby's chance at a normal life these past five months. He's just a baby. He didn't deserve the be involved in this fucked up situation."

"He took away everything. We could've been more. He took away everything."

She starts to sob uncontrollably, to the point where I can no longer understand what she is saying. She's right. I never got the chance to build something with her, to watch her all sexy and pregnant, and to watch our child being born. I missed everything and I can never get that back. If only, we didn't share her drink. Fuck! I remember sharing a beer with her and complaining how shit it was. I'm really going to kill Kavanagh. Now, like I really plan on doing time. Fuck! I'm a daddy now. I can't be doing no dumb shit. Fuck! I'm so frustrated right now.

"Taylor, please deal with that fucker while I take Ana home."

I know Taylor isn't going to kill him and make it look like an accident. He will make him disappear but not in the way I would like. I know he won't serve any time or even speak to police officer. Technically, there is no proof of what he has done just his word against ours, and in the eyes of the law that's nothing. I will ruin his life that's for sure, but I need to look after Ana before I can go into destroy mode.

I manage to get Ana into the back of my car while I let Sawyer drive, as I need to be close to her. Plus, we have drank tonight.

"Baby, everything is going to be ok. I will take care of everything. Don't you worry."

"How can you take care of it, if it's already done and happened and there's no going back?"

"Listen to me, we have a beautiful son who we both love and adore and I wouldn't change that. Yes, the circumstances could have been a hell of a lot better, but Chris is here. We are here." Fuck! Look at me being all positive. I must be desperate to fix this.

"I know. I wasn't wishing away our son. I just can't believe he would do this. He is my friend Christian. I've known him for so long. He is Kate's brother and I just don't get why."

"There is no why baby. He's just fucked up, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power for the three of us to have an amazing life together. We will all be so happy."

"Kiss me." I've been waiting for so long for something to spark between us, but this is not the right time.

I kiss Ana on her cheek, as I don't want her to feel rejected. But, she seems more upset that I went for her cheek.

"Don't you want me?" I feel like I have been punched in the heart. How could she even think I don't want her? It's just not under these circumstances.

"Baby, I want you so bad, you have no idea. It's just right now is probably not the best time for us to begin anything."

"Trust me, it's the right time."

Before I can brace myself, Ana is out of her seatbelt and straddling me. I know once her lips touch mine that there is no going back. The kiss is unlike anything else I have ever felt before. Well, I guess I already felt it. I just don't remember it. Those lips and the way she is grinding on me starts to make me forget the reason that has brought us to do this in the first place.

"Baby, I think we should take this slow. We've had a few drinks, it's been a rough night, and we're most likely not thinking straight right now."

"Baby," Oh fuck! Now, my cock is the hardest it has ever been. "I'm thinking clearly for the first time in months. I want you, you want me, and I can't wait any longer. Do you have any idea of what you have been doing to me all of these weeks? You, Mr Grey, have driven me wild. You've driven me to throw myself at you."

I know that her brain is starting to overthink everything, and I would love nothing more than to give her what she wants. But, for us to start a relationship together and a future, it needs to be special for us.

"Baby, you definitely have no idea what you have been doing to me you little temptress. I want us to start out on the right foot, so how about we pause this until we get home?"

I know she is about to argue with me, when my phone goes off. I would ignore it but I see it's my mother calling. Fuck! It's late. Is Chris ok? Fuck!

"Mother, is Chris ok?"

"Oh, he's fine sleeping like an angel. Sorry, I should've realised you would worry. The reason for my call was your father wanted to know if it was ok with you and Ana, if he can come with me and Chris on our day out tomorrow?" How weird of her to ask, as I thought he only had an issue with Ana not our child.

"Hang on mother I am with Ana, I will ask her."

"Baby, my mother wants to know if it's ok if my father goes out with her and Chris tomorrow?" Even Ana is looking at me like I have got two heads. She nods at me giving me an ok.

"Sure mother that is fine. Both me and Ana are confused about you asking for permission, but I am busy right now so we will discuss this another time."

"OK son, goodnight to you and Ana and go make me some more grandbabies. I'm broody for more."

I don't even say goodbye as I can't believe my mother talked about moving quickly.

I help Ana out of the car once we arrive home, and I hit the button for the penthouse. I can hear Ana panting. I only have hold of her hand, as I imagine what she would be like if I was all over her. I can't resit. I have to be closer to her. Before I get a chance, the elevator pings, signalling that we are home. Mmmmmm home...that sounds really good.

We both walk into my apartment together. Then, Ana decides to jump into my arms, where she begins her assault on my mouth. I'm really trying to be strong, but I know I am going to cave and give her anything and everything she desires.

I make my way to my bedroom, still carrying her. I throw her down onto my bed and just take her in. I have fantasized about getting this women into my bed for so long, and now that it's happening, I'm conflicted. I don't get a chance to think much more, as her dress is thrown at me. Fuck! She's braless and has a thong on that should be illegal. I can't help but go to her and climb onto the bed, like a predator would to his prey. I quickly pin her down and my lips go straight to that sweet neck of hers. Her moans are too much for me to handle. I think she's going to make me come just by her moans alone.

"Baby, are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure. Please, just make me feel good. We don't have to have sex, just please I need to feel us."

"How about we make a deal? I will make you feel really, really, really good. Then, we go on a proper official date tomorrow and we do things right."

"It's a deal. You can have anything you want." Fuck! There is precum slipping out of cock.

I shock her by attacking her lips. I can't help but rub my cock against her wet panties, which makes me so happy knowing she is wet for me. She is mine and always will be. I love being a possessive fucker, and I know Ana will love it too.

I think it's time for her breasts to get some of my attention, so I remove my mouth from hers licking, kissing, and nibbling my way down to the most perfect breasts I have ever seen.

"Christian, I need more you're going too slow. Why are torturing me?"

"Baby, this is not torturing, this is me worshipping you."

I understand how frustrated she is feeling right now, as I am feeling the exact same way. My mouth moves its way down her body while she is moaning, panting, and going crazy. For fuck's sake! Everything this woman does turns me on.

I finally arrive at what will be my new favorite place that I will call home. Her pussy is wet and glistening and all mine for the taking. I can't resit. I need to smell her before I taste her, and just as I expected she smells incredible. She is my drug. My addiction. I lick her folds and I can hear in her moans that she is ready to take control, as I am frustrating her. But, it's all in my plan of seduction. I finally reach her clit with my tongue, and I am ready to go to town on this delicious pussy.

"Christian! Open this fucking door now!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I realise that it wasn't me who said that, it was Ana.

"What does a girl have to do around here for her man to be able to get her off in peace?"

"Elliot! What the hell are you doing here?" I yell at the locked door

.

"What! Do you think I am doing here? You dumb fuck! Did you forget what happened tonight? We need to talk and bring Ana with you, as well. Sorry babe, but your needs will have to wait."

For that comment alone, I'm going to hurt him.

"Baby, I will go out and deal with my brother. Why don't you stay here and keep that sexy body of yours warm for me?"

"It's stifling hot and have needs, but I guess we need to deal with this together. But mark my words, we are finishing what we started, or I will finish it myself."

"You won't be touching what is mine, baby. Trust me, I will finish this and give you the orgasm of your life."

Once my cock has settled down rather angrily, I head out to deal with my idiot brother, while Ana is getting dressed. I really hope she isn't finishing herself off, especially without me watching.

"What do you want Elliot and could it not have waited?"

"No, dumbass. Have you forgotten what happened tonight? What are we doing about it?"

"We are not doing anything. In the morning, I plan on ruining his life, and he will pay for what he has done."

"Chris, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Kate told me that her brother had the hots for Ana, and I should've had your back that night. But, I was too concerned with getting my leg over another blonde. This is all my fault."

"Lelliot, please don't ok. You had no idea any of this was going to happen and besides I wouldn't have wanted you being a gooseberry, while I was with a hot chick. Who so happens to be the mother of my child, and incredibly I'm falling for her El."

"You're falling for me?" And there she is, my angel standing behind me.

"Yes baby, I think I have been falling since the first day I met you in class."

"Well, I'm headed to the spare room to get some shut eye. I would go home but Taylor dropped me off, and I'm drunk and too cheap to get a cab. Goodnight." Well, I guess Elliot is spending the night.

"I'm falling for you too, Christian." I think my heart has just skipped a beat.

"Baby, how about we go to bed and tomorrow me and you will have the best first date ever?"

"I would like that. I would like to still be able to pick Chris up, as I don't want him away another night."

"Of course baby, there was no way that was going to happen."

Once we get back to my bedroom, Ana is asleep in no time, which leads me to believe that she might have finished herself off. Or Elliot killed the mood...I'm hoping to blame Elliot. I lay and watch her sleep for a while until a message alerts me that Taylor wants to talk to me in my office.

"Taylor, what happened?"

"Well Sir, Mr Kavanagh will no longer be a problem . In the morning, his medical license will be revoked and he will be out of the country on the first flight out. I'm sorry nothing more legally could have been done. I wanted to kill the fucker, trust me. Sorry for my language, sir."

"Thank you, Taylor. I know I want more done to him but give it time, and maybe sometime soon we will be satisfied with what happened to him. Why don't you head up to Gail and we will talk more tomorrow."

Taylor knows by now that when I let go of a subject fast like that it is because I don't want him to be a witness to any further action. I'm a business man, but I know people and sometimes to get the job done, I need it to be done illegally.

 **APOV**

I can't believe any of this! It's like a bad dream. My own friend, someone I classed as family, did this to me. Why? I don't understand it. Am I that confused? I'm so turned on by Christian beating the shit out of Ethan, that I decided it was a good idea to dry hump him in the back of his car. My head is so messed up, but I know this is what I need to make it all better. I can't help but feel like I have let my son down. If, I was just smarter, or if I had drank less, or if I was more aware of my surroundings, then he would've had his daddy from the beginning. I never even realised Ethan liked me like that. I thought he saw me as his sister friend. I was just Ana.

I know trying to get Christian to have sex with me is probably not the best outlet for the way I'm feeling. But, I just need to forget for a while. I have wanted Christian for so long now. Why shouldn't we try to build something together? Be a proper family. I was convinced once we got home he was going to reject me, but to my surprise he is enjoying my advances. Especially, after I jumped in his arms. It got me led straight to his bedroom and flung onto his bed. I need to quickly remove my dress, as I want him to work a little faster. As Momma needs a release and needs it now.

Christian and I decide to compromise and decide not to have sex, but he will agree to make me feel good. I guess he's right. We should go on a real date and then see what happens. He spends too long torturing me, and I know he is enjoying every second of me moaning and panting for him. But payback is a bitch, and I will enjoy doing the same to him. I'm finally getting what I want, when I hear Elliot from outside the door. I have an outer body experience when I yell back at him. I think even Christian thought I wasn't the one yelling. I'm promised that he will finish what he started, but I'm no longer feeling the urge. I know things are about to be discussed and it will all be too real.

I'm left alone while Christian heads out to talk to Elliot and everything just hits me at once. What the hell am I going to do? How am I supposed to explain this to Christian's family, my dad, and then down the line to my own child. I quickly head to the bathroom to throw up, then dress in some of Christian's clothes. I head out just in time to hear him say he is falling for me. I admit how I feel to him, as well. It feels so good to get it off my chest.

Elliot decides to stay over, and I know I won't be geting action tonight. As, it's too weird Elliot just being upstairs. I'm drifting off to sleep not long after we go to bed, and dread what tomorrow will bring.

 **EthanPOV**.

Fuck! I went too far. It was never supposed to happen like this. It was never my plan to have sex with Ana. Why did I say those things? I know my life is now over. It was just a payday. I got offered some money to screw some guy over into thinking he had forced himself on a girl. I was dumb enough to pick Ana. I know she is my friend and I shouldn't have put her in danger. The plan was simple. She would be too out of it to do anything. He was supposed to share her drink then take her home, where I presumed they would just fall asleep. Once, he woke up Ana would freak out and think he had forced himself on her, and they had sex without her consent.

I owed money to some seriously bad people, when I got approached by some guy saying he would give me the money to pay off my debt.

I was scared. I knew if I didn't find the cash, they would kill me. I'm sitting here beaten and broken, knowing by tomorrow Christian Grey will have destroyed me. I know I deserve it, but I had no choice but to do what I did. I never meant for Ana to have sex with him. I never meant for her to have a child, and I never meant to lie to her. I could've told her I knew who she had sex with all along, but I couldn't.

The guy who paid me had already threatened me when the plan didn't work. Christian never got in any kind of trouble. I still don't know why the man wanted Christian to get into trouble in the first place, but I still have his number in my phone. I'm going to force him into giving me more cash to disappear, or I will tell Christian the whole truth.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"I thought I told you never to contact me again. Are you stupid?"

"I need money to get away, Christian and Ana know the truth. Well not the whole truth, they don't know you had anything to do with it. But, I need cash and fast."

"You dumb fucker! You were supposed to keep your mouth shut, as the plan didn't work. He never got in any ounce of shit for it. I won't give you any more money as you fucked up."

"Oh, I think you will give me anything I ask for. Unless, you want me to tell Christian who paid me to screw him over in the first place. We wouldn't want him to know would we, Carrick Grey?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: As always thank you to Carol for putting up with me**

 **Carrick POV**

"Don't fucking contact me ever again! I suggest you make yourself disappear."

I honestly believed I had dodged a bullet when my hand was forced into betraying my son. I had stopped thinking about what I had to do, until Christian became a father. It has just brought everything back up to surface. Everyone believes I am being an ass towards Ana and cold towards my grandson, but in reality it's me showing my guilt. I don't deserve to feel happiness or anything right now, because once my son finds out, I will be out on my ass and no longer involved with my family.

About a year and a half ago, I was representing a very dodgy man on a robbery case. What I thought was a simple open and close case, turned out to be more complicated than I would have ever thought. It turns out the case was fake. They just wanted to get to me to get to my son. They wanted to stop Christian's potential business takeover.

I know what everyone would think, just go to the cops or speak to Christian and get his help. The reality of the situation is I was left with no choice. They threatened to kill Grace and Mia and Elliot. I had a clear plan that has now ended in my son having a child that he had no idea existed, until recently. The guilt is eating away at me and after the phone call from that dumbass Kavanagh kid my life is now hanging in the balance.

The plan was simple, get Christian photographed doing something that could shed a dim light on his business. So that the company he was trying to buy would lose interest in allowing him buy it. Simple right? I knew Ethan was having financial troubles, as he picked up some bad habits in his time training to become a doctor. I told him all he had to do was be at the same place as my son and try and put him into a bad situation where his sister, who is a journalist, could take advantage of.

Of course, he didn't tell his sister anything about this. It was just going to look like she got the scoop of the year by being in the right place at the right time. Little did I know, he was going to drug a poor young woman that my son would end up having sex with and bringing a baby into this world.

I run out of my office and past my wife, as I'm going to throw up. I spent the rest of the night in and out of the bathroom. I eventually calm down, until I get an alert on my phone about Christian being involved in a bar fight, followed with pictures of him knocking that Kavanagh kid out cold. Fuck! I need to pack a bag and get out of here, as Christian will soon find out. If, he hasn't already.

Please, may God and my family forgive me for what I have done. I manage to avoid Grace long enough for her to be asleep. I decide to quickly pack a bag and leave a note to say I had to leave for a case. I hope my absence will help me not have to face what I have done. Before I head out, I go into Christian's old room where my grandson is now sleeping soundly. I kiss his little head and tell him how sorry I am for everything and that I love him.

 **CPOV**

By the time Elliot left and I had spoken to my staff, Ana had fallen asleep. So, I guess making her feel good will have to wait until our date. Wow! Our first official date it's crazy, as we already have a child together and we've never been on a date. I'm going to take Ana out for the entire day tomorrow, and we're going to make up for lost time. I know we can't replace what we both missed out on, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure we never miss a thing again. I sent a message to Taylor before getting to bed to make sure Ana has clothes for tomorrow and to step up security for while we are out.

I'm enjoying laying in bed with Ana snuggled into me, but I still can't stop thinking about everything that happened tonight. I want that Kavanagh fucker to be taken out. I inwardly laugh at myself because I sound like some gangsta.

Ana seems a lot less stressed about it than I am, but I think she's just putting on a brave face. I'm fully aware of how I'm feeling, but something tells me that she is feeling worse than I am and I want to make it all go away.

Before falling asleep, I decide to send a text to my mother to see if she can cancel her plans for tomorrow, so Ana and myself can pick Chris up. I don't think we want to spend anymore time away from him. We can have a family day and then I will take Ana out for the evening, after Chris is asleep. I'm sure Mrs Jones won't mind keeping an eye on him while we go out to eat. I know Ana will be happier having a family day together rather than be away from Chris.

I must've fallen asleep and not realised it as I awake to my hand down Ana's panties rubbing her. I can see her head flung back and she looks so sexy and happy.

"MMMM baby, not that I'm not enjoying watching you like this, but how did this happen?"

"You were touching me in your sleep, and I was enjoying it too much to stop you. I helped guide your hand to where I needed it and here we are. Faster, please."

Fuck! This so sexy. I love that she knows what she wants and is willing to make it happen. Watching her come was so euphoric for both of us. I guess now I know what she looked like when we had sex, and I made her come. Well, I hope I did. Shit, thinking about that night will just ruin our morning. I need to snap out of my train of thought quickly.

"Your turn, Christian." I hear as Ana pulls me out of my thinking.

"Baby, I would love nothing more than for you to please me but we have to get showered and ready, as we are going to pick our son up."

I see the panicked look on Ana's face as she believes something is wrong. Shit! I should use more words when explaining something. I'm so used to using little words as possible to get my point across to people, I need to change my shit.

"Baby, don't worry I texted my mother asking her if she could cancel her plans, as I want to have a family day with my woman and our son."

"So, I'm your woman now, am I?" She asks as she jumps out of our bed.

"Fuck yes! You are baby."

We share a shower, in which I get the best hand job ever. Fuck me! She is an addiction I never want to be free of. After a very quick breakfast, we're on our way to pick up our little boy. I must admit I'm overly anxious to see him. I don't think Ana and I will want him to be away from us too much. I don't even get a chance to open Ana's door for her, as she's out of the car before I even get a chance to take the keys out of the ignition. I guess Momma bear is feeling his absence the most.

Ana waits for me at the front door as she rings the bell. She is practically bouncing up and down. The door swings open and Ana runs in before giving Gretchen a chance to move out of the way. I never liked her anyway, so I don't worry about Ana's lack of manners at the moment. As I reach the kitchen, I can hear my boy making all kinds of noises, and I know he's happy to see his momma.

I give my mother a kiss on the cheek to greet her and thank her for having Chris, but I can sense she is worried about something. But, I forget about that once I hear my little man cooing for me with his hand opening and closing. That's how we know he wants you, when he does that with his hand. I can't believe he will be six months old in a month's time on my birthday. I could not ask for a better birthday.

I start to think of all that I have missed and all that I could still be missing, thanks to that fucker. My inner thinking is cut short when I feel Ana kiss my cheek, and she tells me to stop over thinking as it's giving her a headache. I love the way she calms me and makes me feel whole.

"Christian, I think Grace isn't feeling so good today. I know we had a family day planned, but how about we stay here for a while and maybe introduce Chris to being in the pool. I was going to wait until he was six months old to do it, but I figure as the pool here isn't public and it can be heat controlled, he might enjoy it. Of course, we would need some stuff."

I guess it's not a bad idea as the weather is nice and would be fun for the three of us to have a first memory together. I text Taylor and ask him to pick us up everything we need. I tell my mother the plan and it seems to lift her spirits. The day goes really well, but I can't help but want to question about where my father is. But, I will be honest it's nice to not have his bullshit around.

Ana and I say goodbye to my mother and head back to Escala. I've got an outfit waiting for Ana, as I plan to take her out for dinner. Chris will be asleep. I know Gail and Taylor won't mind keeping an eye on him. Apparently, parents shouldn't feel guilty about living lives outside of the home. So, I read in a baby book to him before we leave. I've decided to wine and dine Ana tonight and hopefully get to spoil her.

 **Ethan POV**

So, this is what I'm now reduced to, staying in some flea bag motel while everyone I know lives happily ever after. Ok, yes...no one will be feeling bad for me, since I've done wrong. But, am I really the big bad wolf in all of this? I've fucked up my whole life, all because I turned to medicating myself due to long hours and being in a very stressful environment. I should feel sorry for myself, right? It's not like I forced Ana to have sex with a guy. I didn't pray to the universe for her to get pregnant. Why the fuck am I taking all of the blame in this?

I bet Carrick Grey is playing happy family, right now. While, my entire family believes that I'm some drug using rapist wannabe. Well, I'm not standing for any of this! I'm going to tell the world what that so called Dad of the year has done. Why should I be the only one to go down for all of this?

I'm not sleeping well, which I think is making me go a little crazy. I think this motel is filled with hookers and all kinds of shit that is loud. All I keep hearing is women obviously faking it and doors slamming all night long. I'm not too concerned about what's going on around me. My room has not been affected and I'm pretty safe for the most part. I finally start to feel relaxed, when I hear a door being kicked in. Oh, I feel sorry for whoever's room that is happening in. I never realised it was my room until I was grabbed out of bed.

"What did I tell you, you littler fucker? I told you to get as far away as you can. Not stay outside of the city. I guess you being easy to find made things easier for me. Boys grab him, bag him, and let's go."

Before I realise what is going on, I'm in the trunk of a car. Fuck! I guess now I understand the phrase "AND I FELT THE COLD CHILL OF DEATH UPON ME". I know I'm not going to make it out of this alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **A/N. AS ALWAYS A BIG THANKS TO CAROL FOR DEALING WITH ME HAHA**

 **APOV**

After a lovely day at Christian's parents house, we're on our way home. I love Grace and I feel so at ease at her home, but I couldn't help but be concerned about Carrick's whereabouts. I have always felt uneasy around Carrick, as I guess he suspects me of trapping his son and am obviously after his money. I try not to concentrate on that right now, as long as Christian's parents are good to our son then it doesn't matter how they are to me. I keep looking between my son and my man and can't control my smile, and I think Christian is as inflicted as I am.

"Baby, I have our night all planned out. Miss Jones has agreed to babysit Chris tonight while I take you out on our date."

"I can't wait, oh erm, I have nothing new and nice to wear." I'm going through my closet in my head and no there's nothing suitable for tonight.

"I have it all taken care of. I have clothes waiting for us at Escala. I wanted to go all out for our first official date. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I just don't want you to think you have to spend money on me. I would be happy with us just sitting in our pjs with takeout. I'm not very high maintenance, you know." I give him a cute smile so he doesn't think I'm being rude.

"Oh, baby! How I would enjoy maintaining you. Nothing more would give me as much pleasure."

SWOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN.

Is this man actually real? I feel like I'm going to blink and he will vanish. I start to watch Christian and Chris, while Christian is talking to him and taking selfies with him. I never would've thought a man like Christian would be into the whole selfie craze, but I guess a baby brings out the cuteness in everyone.

"Come on Momma, take selfies with us."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Baby, when you call me daddy like that it sounds rather sexual."

Oh, fuck! I won't be calling him that anymore. I'm so embarrassed. I can feel my face burning. I must look so red right now.

"Don't worry, it could have its uses at times, it does sound hot coming out of that innocent mouth of yours."

I say we leave the date and just go straight to the bedroom. I'm likely to combust at this rate. The man is too sexy for his own good. He must drive women crazy on a daily basis. Fuck, Ana! Don't let that shit get into your head.

"Only you, baby." Christian says to me while his arm has stretched out to tickle the back of my neck. Wow! He could tell what I was thinking. I guess I'll have to be more careful with my thoughts from now on.

Once we're back at Escala, Miss Jones is fussing over Chris. It warms my heart that everyone, well mostly everyone, in Christian's life has so much love for Chris. I tell Christian that I'm going to take the baby into his bedroom so I can pump, so there's plenty of milk while we're out on our date. I always like to be prepared. Christian tells his staff to give us some privacy.

"Ana, I want you to feel at home here. I know there are staff living here, but I want us to be able to do anything we need to in our home, no matter what is going on. I will always make sure we have our privacy, so get what you need and you can pump in the living room, while I keep Chris occupied."

I honestly don't know I feel about pumping in front of Christian, I realise he'll have been in the room while I fed Chris, but this just feels so different...more...I don't know, intimate. I make myself laugh as only this morning I was helping him get me off, while he was still sleeping. Women are weird. I think to myself. I go up Chris's room where I know I'll have a pump waiting for me in here, as Christian said the room will have everything we both could ever need.

I head back towards the living room. I figure if Christian and I are going to make a go of things, I will be doing things like this in front of him more often. I see both my guys having so much fun together and it makes me realise how lucky we all are to be together, and how I'm going to be the best mother and girlfriend I can be.

"Here she is, look Chris momma is back. Did you find everything you need, baby?"

"I did, thanks. You were right, that room has everything. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

I take off my top and I am lucky that I have my feeding bra on as this will make things a hell of a lot easier. I attached the pumps to my nipples and I'm good to go. Christian is looking at me rather intrigued once the milk starts flowing into the bottoms.

"Go on ask." I blurt out a little more harshly than I intended to.

"I'm sorry Christian, you look like you want to ask me something."

"No questions. I'm just admiring you. You carried our son for nine months, you went through all the labour, and now your body provides nourishment for our child. Your body is amazing, baby! I admire you so much and you need to allow me to worship you."

"Now that could be arranged." I giggle.

Chris starts to cry and I know he is ready for a feed, probably knowing I have enough milk ready for him while me and daddy are out. Oh fuck! I said daddy again. Oh no, get that word out of my head! I don't want to be one of them women who get off on calling her man daddy during sex.

I hear Christian laughing at me and I swear he can read my thoughts. Christian decides to sit next to me while I feed our son. He rubs my back which is so soothing, as I have found breastfeeding can hurt at times. Once I finish feeding Chris, we both decide it's time for his bedtime routine, so we can start getting ready to go out.

I'm really nervous about going out and leaving Chris here, but I don't want to tell Christian. I want to be with him, and I feel that if I say something about not wanting to leave my baby, he'll think I'm making an excuse not to go with him.

Chris is out like a light, quicker than normal. He's been so comfortable with being in these new surroundings. I guess he's enjoying having more people to fuss over him, and I know he loves his father so much.

We both head to a guest room where we get ready for tonight. I'm stopping myself from wondering why we've not just gone to his bedroom, but I think if I start to question stuff at this point, I'll lose the nerve to go out.

The dress Christian bought for me is amazing, and the shoes are to die for. I see him come out of the bathroom in suit pants and a shirt, and I'm ready to mount him. He looks so hot and he smells so good. We have a son, would it be so bad if we didn't end up going on an official date?

I march towards him and attack his mouth. I have zero self control. We're both all mouths, tongues, and hands. I'm already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Baby, our date."

"No date. I need you, you need me, let's not torture ourselves."

Without warning, Christian picks me up and throws me over his shoulders and runs with me to his bedroom. He sets me back down on the floor and tells me to close my eyes. I can hear the door open, and the anticipation is killing me.

"Open them, baby." He whispers to me.

Wow! I'm floored! His whole bedroom has been turned into a romantic heaven. Oh! So, this is why we didnt get ready in here. I'm happy that he had pre-planned all of this, so I know that we want the same thing. He picks me up and carries me into his room. He has pulled my dress down and it is hanging on my hips. He takes one of my nipples into his mouth. Oh, fuck! This feels so good.

"Baby, I have wanted to do that all day."

"Keep going." I pant

He starts to suck harder. Oh! He can't be doing what I think he is doing! Oh, he is! He wants to taste my milk. If this wasn't so hot right now, I would be freaked out. But, this man can do whatever the hell he wants to me.

"Fuck! Baby, I am sorry. I got carried away. I've just been fantasizing about tasting you."

"It's ok. How about you taste me in a place where I'm more needy."

Oh. My. God! I'm asking this man to taste my pussy. Oh! I said the word pussy, well in my head anyway. This man is going to make me into a whore, his own personal whore, and I want to be just that.

He slowly continues to remove the dress from my body, when he realises I'm pantyless. He quickly removes his clothes, which disappoints me, as I wanted to do it. But, if it gets us to where we need to be sooner, then I'll be happy about it. He starts to kiss me slowly and passionately and I'm soon in a trance. I didn't even feel him help place me on the rug by the roaring fire.

"Baby, this is more than I could have ever fantasized about. You are a goddess."

"I need you." Is all I can say to him right now.

He continues his kissing assault down my body and nips and kisses my inner thighs. He is driving me crazy. In a bold move, I bend my knees, lifting my legs, while spreading them and reach out for his hair, and drag him to where that mouth of his is needed the most. He starts to lick and suck me ever so gently, while blowing on my clit. I grab more of his hair and start to meet his movements. I guess to put it in better words, I'm riding his face.

"Baby, you're my new favourite flavour."

"Good, you can eat me all day, everyday then." This man makes me feel so sensual, sexy, and brave. I love this feeling.

His movements become more erratic and I scream out, while I pee all over his face. Oh, no! I need the ground to open up and swallow me now. I need to get out of here.

"Oh, my baby is a squirter. Fuck, yes!"

Oh, thank God! I didn't pee. There is an actual God, otherwise I don't think I could've seen this man again.

"Wow! That was...wow! I think I need to have me a little taste of you now, MR GREY."

Without him replying, he pushes his massive hard cock in me and starts to move slowly. I guess I will just have to taste him another time, as he is determined to be inside me. He pins my arms down, while his cock goes deeper and deeper. Oh, my man is huge! His mouth finds mine and his movements are at a steady pace, but I think we both feel like this needs to be harder and faster.

"Christian, I think we both need this a lot harder and faster. Please, fuck me real good baby."

I don't know if it was me asking and taking control or me calling him baby, but oh boy does he give it to me good. We're basically fucking each other's brains out, to the point where we both get so distracted and into it that we don't realise he came inside me.

"I didn't use a condom, Ana! Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm on birth control, and I think there is nothing sexier than having your cum inside of me. Maybe, you can fill me with more and more."

We have sex twice more before we decide to shower and get clean. We have enjoyed being two horny young lovers, but we do have a baby that still has night feeds. I did manage to taste him while we where in the shower, and I will admit I enjoyed watching his come undone because of what I was doing. I throw on one of Christian's old hoodies, it's big enough to cover my modesty. I know Chris is due for a feed anytime soon, and I don't know if staff will be around the apartment. I don't want to be caught walking around naked.

Christian is distracted while taking a phone call. He was angry about it, but I told him to answer it as I am getting ready to go feed Chris. I hear Chris' cry on the monitor and I head out to his room. I get there and he isn't in his crib. I figure Miss Jones must have him since Christian and I were meant to be going out. We didn't tell her otherwise. I head towards the living room to get to the kitchen where I see the fridge shut and I see who has my baby.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream and I can hear him yell for me as he is running out of his room, and all I can see is the figure of a man.

"Carrick, what are you doing here?"

 **CPOV**

I feel so much bliss right now. Ana and I finally made love, well we fucked. We did it all really, but we finally have something we can both remember and cherish. I'm such a lucky fucker, right now. I even got a bit of shower action, see I am lucky. We were enjoying some cuddle time in bed. Yes, Christian Grey said cuddle time. Well, we were enjoying it until my phone went off and as always it was a work related bullshit emergency. Ana lets me know she is going to check on Chris, as he is due a feed soon. I hate to miss out on any feeding time with the both of them, as I feel more connected when I'm involved in feeding. I'm trying to cut the call short when I hear Ana scream for me. I don't even end the call. I just throw the phone across the room and run towards the door. As I am running into the living room, I can see Taylor half naked running towards the kitchen so I follow his lead.

I hear Ana say my dad's name before I see him holding our son with the fridge door wide open.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Sorry son, Ana I didn't mean to scare you both. I just needed to talk to you, and I heard you were erm busy. So, I thought I would pop in to see my grandson and his eyes were open when I went to him. So, I thought I would see if there was a bottle prepared for him."

I can see Ana cringe as she knows what my dad means about us being busy. He heard us going at it basically, nice just what every parent needs to hear. Ana walks towards my dad and takes our baby away from him.

"I'm going to go feed our son, baby. I'll let you deal with your dad. Excuse me, Carrick."

I gesture towards Taylor for him to leave. I'm assuming he was doing the same with Gail as I was doing with Ana.

"Dad, can we make this quick because it's late, and I want to be with my son and Girlfriend. And while I'm on the subject, I would prefer if you and the family would call before just turning up in the future."

"Sorry, son. I wouldn't have come this late if it wasn't important."

I take my dad into my office as I get the feeling privacy is needed right now.

"Son, I'm just going to be direct and say what I need to say, so please just listen." I give him a nod and take my seat.

"It's all my fault." He says with the look of guilt on his face.

"I paid Ethan Kavanagh to make you look bad so your deal with the Fuller company would go bust."

"Dad, what the fuck are you talking about?!" I'm so confused right now.

"I was being threatened to make the company deal fail by some really bad people. They said if I didn't ruin your public image, they would kill your mother and siblings. I had no choice, so I paid Kavanagh off to make you do something gossip worthy. So, his sister would publish the story. I just thought you would be made to look like a drunken sleazeball. I had no idea that the dumb kid would use drugs, and I certainly didn't think you of all people would be having sex with women. I feel so guilty that I allowed this to happen and that you and all the family missed out on the pregnancy and birth of your son Christian. Please forgive me, I am so sorry."

I'm froze in shock. I don't get a chance to say anything or to knock him out, before Ana storms in and slaps him across the face. She's hot when she's mad. I know there are bigger issues right now, but damn she's fine.

Ana starts to yell at him so loud and crazy that I can't make out much. I think she's rather hysterical. I walk towards her pull her into my arms and tell her to go and check on our baby. I know the thought of Chris will calm her. I watch her walk down the hall and once she is out of sight I close my office door.

"Son, please I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Fuck you, Carrick! You're sorry? You're fucking sorry, is that all you can say to me? Have you any idea what you have done? How many lives you could've ruined? My son and Ana are the best things to ever happen to me, but I could've missed out on it all, and it's all because of you!"

My anger builds and I can't say anything more to him, so I do what I do best...I punch him. I demand him to get out and to stay away. I tell him I'll give him 24 hours to tell the whole family or I will. I know what people will say "Christian, you let him off easy" "you didn't do enough" but right now, I need to check on Ana and our baby. Trust me when I say that starting tomorrow I'll make Carrick Grey's life not worth living .

I head to Chris' nursery as I know that Ana will be with him. I walk into the room and see Ana sitting looking out the window. I look down into the crib to check on Chris and he is sound asleep, which warms my heart that my son is here, asleep in my home where he belongs.

"Baby?"

Is all I can say, as I don't know what else to say right now. No words get spoke between us, as she takes my hand and stands up and softly kisses my cheek. Oh, fuck! This is it, she's leaving. I can feel it. Oh, God! Please, don't let this happen.

"How about we get some sleep?"

No more words are spoken after that, as we both go back to my bedroom, check to make sure the baby monitor is working, and we both drift off to sleep. I know some serious conversations are needed right now, but I think tomorrow is a better day for it all.

 **GRACEPOV**

"Carrick Grey, you have destroyed our family. I can't stand to look at you. Get out of this house and stay away from my children!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **As always thanks to my girl Carol for dealing with me and being my beta. I had my first FANFIC meet up today was amazing**

 **APOV**

Well, there it is. I couldn't help but hear what Carrick was saying to Christian. I don't know how I feel right now, while I'm sitting here feeding our son. I'm going to have to put my feelings aside right now and focus on Christian, as this will be devastating to him. As I'm finishing up feeding, Christian walks into Chris' room looking so broken, and I can't stand it. I try to fix myself and put Chris back into his crib, but Christian has other ideas and takes Chris from me to hold him. I can sense that he needs our son near him right now.

"Daddy will always be here for you buddy and I will always love and protect you."

I can hear Christian say as I leave to give him some privacy. Well, I think I'm leaving the room because I honestly don't know what to think or feel right now. What can I possibly say to him after his own dad did so much bad to him

"Baby, why did you leave us?" I hear Christian ask as he comes back into his bedroom.

"I guess I just thought you needed some time alone with Chris and I wanted to give you what I thought you needed."

"I need you."

Before any other words are spoken, he is already on top of me, kissing me. I know that sex doesn't solve anything, but my body can't get enough of him. So, sex now...serious talk later.

Well, not much talking got done as Christian wore me out to the point I was practically in a coma. I managed to drag myself out of the bed to check on Chris, who by the sounds of it is already up and energetic. I figure that Christian must have fed him with one of the bottles I can pre ready for him. I enter the main room to see Miss Jones playing with Chris, while Christian is surrounded by Taylor, Sawyer, and men I haven't seen before he looks so stressed out right now. I am so grateful that I decided to put on appropriate pjs before leaving his bedroom.

I head to my son first who is more than happy to see me. Finally, Christian notices my presence as Chris is giggling so loudly. Christian dismisses the men and comes straight towards us.

"Good morning, baby. I was up early so we men sorted breakfast out, and I thought you would enjoy the extra sleep."

I kiss him and thank him for allowing me to sleep.

"So what was the military style presence about." Yes I want explanations and I want them now.

"Just taking some extra precautions since last night with Carrick admitting to his involvement in all of this."

"I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling right now, but do you think all of this is a bit overkill? I doubt your father would hurt us."

"I can't take that fucking chance! I cant lose my family!" He yells too loudly.

I take a step back from him as I don't want to be so close as he is really angry

"Baby, no. I'm sorry, please don't back away from me. I'm so sorry. I just can't think straight. I just want you and our baby to be safe."

"I just don't know what to do right now, Christian. I want to be mad as hell and go mad like you are but...I can't. If Carrick hadn't done what he did, we wouldn't have the best thing that has ever happened to us, our baby."

I know there is no way of reasoning with Christian right now. I will just have to let him do what he needs to do as long as the three of us are ok. Then, I have to let him deal the way he wants to. I kiss Christian and tell him I'm going to take Chris back to our apartment and I will let him do what he needs to do. He seems so devastated by the idea of us leaving, but I make him aware that it is just for the night.

I thought Chris and I would have some playtime and a nap, so we can be rested for the day, but Chris had other ideas in mind. As soon as we got back to our apartment, he started to kick up a fuss, which continued on. Until, I think , Sawyer must have informed Christian as he came running into the apartment like a mad man. I think Chris is learning how to get what he wants because as soon as daddy was here and the three of us where together, he went straight to sleep. I can see it now, if Christian and I become a couple, I think Chris will be the boss.

 **CPOV**

Fuck! Could this night get any worse? First, my own father played me and used me in his stupid scheme of lies and deceit. Then, I go and push my family out of my apartment. I'm a dumb fucker. Yes, I can accept that I have not taken the news of what Carrick did well, but would anyone else in my position?

I'm sitting in my son's room upset that him and Ana are not here. We should all be together under one roof, not living separately. I want to call or text her, but I know they'll both be busy.

"Mr Grey, Sir, there's a problem downstairs."

I'm out of the chair and at the door to see what the issue is.

"Sawyer, what is it?"

"Chris is being a real handful right now, er, I don't really know how else to describe it. Sorry Sir, I'm not used to baby terms."

"It's ok, Sawyer. I'll go downstairs to check on my family, that's where I should have been in the first place, with them"

I head downstairs and I can already hear my son. Damn! Sawyer wasn't wrong. I start to inwardly panic, what if he is sick? What if he is hurt? Then, I realise that Ana is an amazing mommy and would know if there was something serious going on. I ring the doorbell and get no answer, and I decide to let myself in with my key. I can't stand here and listen to my son cry like this anymore.

I head straight to his nursery. I see his little eyes spot me, then the apartment goes silent. I think my little man wanted us all together and was determined to get what he wanted. Oh, this kid will own me and Ana. We're screwed. Chris is asleep almost instantly after I arrive. I guess now he has what he wants. There's no point in hanging around with his parents. Ana switches the baby monitor on and we head to the kitchen.

"Ana, baby...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you leave." I feel like a piece of shit right now.

"Nope, we're not sitting here doing this. It's been a rough morning so far and there are things that need to be dealt with, and until that time, we're going to enjoy this here right now." She moves her hand pointing to her then me and back. I think she means what's going on between us.

"Anything for you baby."

"Anything you say." She gives me a sexy little wink and walks into her bedroom.

Of course, I follow her which leads to two rounds of animalistic sex. Until our son wakes up from his nap, Ana suggests we head out for a walk to get some fresh air. She has seen something she wants to buy. I want to just hide away in here just the three of us, but I can't say no to her.

I'm thinking about taking Ana and Chris to my own hideout in Aspen. I think we could do with a break from home and all what is going on. I want to get away from everything. I have already set things in motion to dealt with and finished by the time I get back. That Kavanagh kid fucked with the wrong man, and at this very moment, he is getting what he deserves. That's right, Carrick Grey isn't the only one who is involved with bad people.

I don't get why people can't see that I can be a bad man. All the money and power I have, you think I got all that by being nice? Don't make me laugh. There is a part of my life that Ana and my son do not need to know about, for them I'm willing to be the good man they both deserve. But sometimes, I will have to take care of things the right way, which is my way.

 **EthanPOV**

Ok. I'm shit scared. I'm tied to a chair, and I know I'm not getting out of this alive. All I wanted to do was become a doctor. Yes, ok. I turned to the wrong method of coping with the stress, but am I all that bad? Ana was always a good friend of mine, and I know Chris is the best thing that has ever happened in her life. So in a way, I made that happen for her. I know I am putting a way too positive spin on the situation, as I know I'm going to die. Talk about repenting all life sins.

"What do we have here?"

I hear a very deep voice say. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest, and I think I have pissed myself. I don't want to die. I'm scared.

"Ethan Kavanagh, Christian Grey hopes you are comfortable and enjoying your time with us. Just before I blow your brains out, I just want to let you know something."

I can feel his warm breath by my ear.

"Mr Grey is part of a big crime operation in Seattle and your dealings with his rivals has caused you to be in this mess you are in. Never fuck with Christian Grey or his soon to be wife. Goodnight, fucker."

Gun fire is all you can hear and that's it. Ethan Kananagh is no longer an issue.


End file.
